


Palms and Fists

by ComeOnFord



Series: Lovers' Hands [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: Quoted one line from BLEACH, vol.5
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lovers' Hands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Palms and Fists

Lucy Heartfilia's life was bound to be filled with surprises and adventure since the day she met that boy who had a flying cat.

He took her to her dream guild and helped to build her own life. Alongside, she made new friends and joined the best team in the world.

She and this particular boy had become very close friends. So close that he would team up with his cat then conveniently sneak in her bed while she's sleeping! She didn’t truly complain when it was death cold in the mid winter, but she would still smack and/or kick and/or punch the pair of them out of her bed. Like a proper lady would do!

She considered herself a proper lady, as how she was raised. That’s the main reason why she would never admit to anyone how much she enjoyed those close contact with that reckless idiot.

She liked his hands. They were bigger and rougher than hers. They were always warm like a cozy fire. It made her feel safe when he took her hand. He could be sensitive and gentle despite he acted like a total idiot all the time. He knew how to be gentle. He also knew how to protect his friends and family with his own hands. He would coat his fists in blazing fire and destroy anything that dared to pose a threat.

He did sound like a proper dragon, didn’t he?

When she was still living in that big empty house that could hardly be called a home, she had a lot of imaginary stories about her Prince Charming or devoted knight. She desperately wanted someone to treasure her and take her away from her indifferent father. But nobody came. So she ran off from home and joined her dream guild, accomplished the second goal, half of it.

It was the loving guild with him in that finished the rest of it. She would never forget how her fellow guild mates protected her when her father paid Phantom Lord to kidnap her.

She could never forget that pair of hands that caught her. It had to be some wild craziness that made her decide to jump. There were no proofs that he was coming for her. Her ear did not catch anything solid. It was purely a leap of faith. She jumped out of that tower facing the sky. He never let her down. Never did. Never would.

She was more than satisfied with her life now but still fantasized about her Mr. Right from time to time. Though she had a feeling the gap between fantasies and reality was growing bigger each day.

This son of Fire Dragon King hardly resembled a hair of a prince. What kind of prince would be very proud of being a dragon(‘s adopted son)? Instead of being a devoted knight, he got knock out by the scarlet hair lady knight way too frequently, too easy as well.

Eventually she let out a sigh and accepted that was all she wanted now.

He offered his hand in Hargeon and she took it. He gave her a new life.

He offered his hand and caught her falling. He gave her protection.

He offered his hand at the top of the tree and she took it one more time. He gave her a unforgettable starry sky.

She didn't expect him to notice such small thing. Yet he did. At that moment, she knew. It didn’t fall into any of her imaginary scenario, but it could only be better with him. A fluffy feeling expanded in her chest and swelled up in her throat. All she could do was smile back to him.

Of course there were times she could hardly smile at all. He somehow developed a habit of carrying her around in bridal style, emergency or not. She asked him why at one point when she couldn't take the embarrassment any more. He spilt straight away "I can put you on my shoulder if you reeeeeeeeeeally want. But your stomach won't like it, I promise you."

Idiot dragon, she was asking WHY he was carrying her around! Not a question concerning STYLE! She was secretly happy with the implication that he didn't think about letting her go though.

Technically, that's not true. He would let her go from his arms when he was to hold up his fists to defend her.

Phantom Lord, Edolas, Tenrou Island, Eclipse, Dimaria……Countless times he saved her. Countless times he came for her.

When they got back from Tenrou Island, she found out her father passed away. She didn't know what to think or feel about it. She hated her father since mama passed away. She wanted to run away from him for half of her life.

Now he was gone.

She cried a bit in her apartment and went on a mission with Natsu and Happy. It was a simple job that took them 2 hours on train away from Magnolia. She wanted to stay away from the apartment that had her father's present in it. She didn't want to see those presents with the love from her dear papa, just yet.

They stayed the night as it was very late when they finished the job. It was great. It paid well. They finished it quick. Natsu didn't break anything.

He probably knew she was awake. He got into her bed in the middle of the night. She calmed down quickly in his arms. The smell of him soothed her. It's a smell of forest and burning log. It smelled like a home. She could feel those fingers caressed on her cheeks to wipe her tears off. She buried her face in his chest, cried half of the night and eventually fell asleep as she was exhausted from it.

She knew all about those arms wrapping around her, hand stroking her hair, and fingers caressing her cheeks. She was grateful that he even talked to Happy to pretend he was worried he would get Lucy Kick in the morning.

He never failed to amaze her by holding his fists to defend and protect her. And always remembered to turn around and take her in with open arms.

_“Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you.”_

Her dragon managed it just fine.

Yea she liked to think of him being her dragon. Technically he wasn't. It's just the way she likes to _think of him_.

“she liiiiiiiiiiikes him!”

...............She was going to skin that damn cat one day!


End file.
